


Player Two Open

by tuesday



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-11
Updated: 2009-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna's first day at the Buy More, a scruffy short guy came up to her, all waving hands and too-wide smiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Player Two Open

**Author's Note:**

  * For [entwashian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entwashian/gifts).



> Written as a thank you to entwashian for an excellent icon.

Anna's first day at the Buy More, a scruffy short guy came up to her, all waving hands and too-wide smiles as he offered to "show her around, especially the secluded showroom" Anna had just switched from her last place when it turned out the asshole of a boss thought that "pretty Asian girl" obviously meant "submissive, willing to put up with sexual harassment, and doesn't own pepper spray." She'd proven him wrong on all three counts and not looked back. Anna was just as ready to prove it to scruffy new guy.

Except then it turned out that Morgan just wanted to tell Anna it was okay to goof off a bit when the boss wasn't watching and show her where the memory cards were hidden. He didn't look twice at her past that, accepted her as one of the guys, though Anna was most emphatic in asserting that she _was not a guy_. Morgan just smiled at this and asked if she wanted to be player two.

Despite herself, she was almost kind of charmed, especially when much, much later, he threw caution and his pride to the wind. As time passed, she was almost kind of in love. But when it came down to it and he chose himself and childish needs over a future with her, well—Anna had never had a problem with proving she was independent and didn't need a relationship skewed in favor of the man to define her.

And if she regretted it a little, walking away this time, that didn't mean that her scruffy, funny ex-boyfriend with waving hands and too-wide smiles couldn't catch up if he really tried. It didn't necessarily have to mean anything that she kept the second controller open.


End file.
